Trapped in Amnesia
by MeromeGirl69
Summary: Katelyn Waters is just a normal 11th grader, living her life with a mother who doesn't really care about her. Her only solace is Pewdiepie videos. So when she is magically teleported to Brennenburg, what adventures will await her? First story guys, hope you like it!


**Trapped in Amnesia**

{Key: _Italics- Thoughts and Labels, and anything Important,_ **Bold- Author's Note** _,_ Pink= Piggeh _,_ Neon Blue= Pewdie,Neon Green= Cry,Gold= Stephano,Dark Green= Mr. Chair,Blue= Katelyn,Orange= Bailey, Brown= Barrel, Light Gray= Jennifer, Dark Gray= Markiplier, Light Blue= Crystal, Dark Orange= Barrel!Mr. Chair}

 **{A.N: I do not own Pewdiepie or Cryaotic. They belong to themselves! I don't own Stephano, Mr. Chair, Piggeh, or any other characters that Pewdiepie made. They all belong to him! Now, this is my first Amnesia/Pewdiepie fanfiction, so there will grammar mistakes and such. Also, I am a HUGE yaoi fangirl, so there will be ships in this story. If you don't like that, then don't read! That is all. Bah-bye!}**

 _Prologue_

Hi, my name is Katelyn Waters. I'm 17 years old, and currently in 11th grade. I live with my mother, and on every other weekend I visit my father's house. But, I'm not here to tell you about my tedious everyday life. No, I'm here to tell of the amazing event that happened to me, three months ago. I was somehow transported to a world of magic and danger. In this story, I will tell you of how I met one of YouTube's biggest stars, his bros, and his enemies. This has romance, action, danger, and laughter. Prepare yourselves, for this is the story, of how I was Trapped in Amnesia.

I slammed open my front door, and stomped into my house. It had been a rough day at school, my clothes were rumpled and my hair was frizzy. I set my backpack next to the door, and then started to head to the bathroom.

"Hi honey, how was your day at school?" My mother asked as she walked out of the kitchen, a large smile on her face. But, I could see right through it to the distaste for me in her eyes. Nevertheless, I dusted myself off, and put on a fake smile and said," It was good!"

I walked into the bath room, flicking on the light. I turned the handle of the sink, and water started to flow from the faucet. I cupped my hands, and collected some water in them. I splashed the water on my face, and looked into the mirror. My blue eyes were dull, but still as beautiful as ever. I could still easily count every freckle on my face. I sighed, and dried my face off with a towel. I grabbed my hairbrush, and dragged it through my thick, wavy chocolate brown hair. I put my purple, plastic frame glasses back on my nose, pushing them upwards. I walked out of the bathroom, flicking off the light.

I walked into the kitchen, and quickly did the dishes. I walked to the back living room, threw myself onto the couch, and pulled out my phone. I plugged in my ear buds, went to the YouTube app, and looked up ' _Pewdiepie amnesia videos'._ I selected a video and let it load. It started with Pewdie's usual greeting,' _Ha-Ha-how's it going bros? My name is PEWWWDDIEPPIE!_ ' I felt a smile start to grow on my face. Pewdiepie never failed to bring a smile to my day.

I quickly flipped my bedroom light off, and flew onto my bed. I wrapped the comforter around my body and closed my eyes. Most of my dreams were pleasant, except for one.

' _I was sitting in a field of daisies and lavender, the blue sky above me as clear as glass. I sighed contently and leaned back on the ground. I closed my eyes and breathed in the smell of lavender. I opened them slightly when I heard footsteps and the sound of breathing above me. Suddenly, I felt someone clamp his or her hand over my mouth. There was a cloth in their hand, and it was giving off a faint sour smell. I felt my eyes grow very heavy, and before I fell asleep, I saw the sky above me turn pitch black. I felt the ground crumble out from under me. I started to fall and the very last thing I saw was a dark figure with glowing, amber eyes.'_

 _Chapter 1: Into Amnesia  
_

I screamed as I bolted upright in my bed. I looked around the room, and felt a chill go down my spine. This…wasn't my room. The room I was in had wood walls instead of white plaster. Beside the window across the room was a desk with a few books and a candle on it. Over by the door stood a wardrobe made of cherry wood. The bed I was in was a king-sized four poster bed with emerald green covers. I threw the covers off and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I noticed I wasn't wearing my pajamas. I was wearing a light blue short-sleeved shirt, with dark blue skinny jeans. My glasses were somehow already on my face. There was a pair of red sneakers next to the bed. I grabbed them, and pulled them onto my feet. They actually fit pretty well! As I stood up, I noticed that the window was broken, glass shards scattered around the floor. A cool breeze was blowing into the room. I hugged myself to keep warm. I crossed over to the wardrobe, and opened it. Inside it, hanging on the back, was a tan jacket with fuzzy stuff on the inside. I smiled and pulled it on, immediately greeted by warmth. I walked over to the desk, and inspected the top of it. There was nothing really special, except for a note. I picked it up, and read the cursive writing.

 _'Dear Reader,_

 _You must be wondering where you are, correct? Well, sir or lady, you are in Brennenburg Castle. Now you must probably freaking out! You might be thinking," Brennenburg?! How did I get to Brennenburg?!" Well, the magical forces holding this crumbling castle together wavered for a while, and something, or someone, brought you here by invading your dreams. You must find the exit in anyway you can, to return back to your world. Find the required items which are hinted at times in notes or diaries. Make sure to never trust the statues, Barrels, or Teleporting Naked Guys. Never look back, whatever you do._

 _Mr. C'_

My eye widened and I clamped a hand over my mouth to stop from screaming out. _'_ _Brennenburg! Like the castle in the Amnesia game that Pewdiepie plays?!_ _'_ I thought. The note seemed to be fairly old, the paper yellowed and torn around the edges. I carefully folded it up, and put it in my pocket. I looked over to the small compartment connected to the desk. I opened it and found a light brown knapsack. I slung it over my shoulder, and turned to the drawers. I opened one and found a bottle labeled, _'_ _Sanity Potion._ _'_ I looted the other drawers, and found another sanity potion and a small, silver key. I put the potion bottles in the knapsack, the key in my pocket, and then walked over to the door. Before I could open the door, I saw something gleam in the corner of my eye. I turned, and I gasped at what I saw. It was a sword, but not just any sword. Its blade seemed to be made of iron, smooth and shiny. The handle was made of light yellow gold, wrapped in leather straps. Now, to some people, it might not seem all that special. But to me, it was the most beautiful thing in the world right now. I picked it up and it felt perfectly balanced in my hand. I decided I shouldn't just call the sword an _it_. In my head I went over many good names. Finally, I decided on Alexibur. I turned back to the door, and jimmied the doorknob. Locked. The keyhole was silver, so I took out the silver key. I pushed it into the keyhole, and turned it. I heard the door unlock with a small _click!_ I pushed the door and stepped out into the hallway. The hall had wood walls, with torch brackets affixed to the walls. Torches were burning brightly in the brackets, giving off enough light to see down the hall. The floor was carpeted in dark green. There were dark red stains in the carpet and on the walls every few feet as I walked down the hall. I shuddered and tried not think of what those stains might be. Suddenly, I heard something crack underneath my feet. I looked down, and lifted my foot. It was a pair of black, wire frame glasses, now with two cracked lenses. I crouched down and picked them up. I glanced over to my left, and found something else. It was an evergreen beret, like the ones they wear in Paris, but green instead of red or black. It had red stains on it, and the stains were giving off a metallic smell. I gasped when I put two and two together. Many Pewdiepie fans had made fan arts of him, and many were of him in a human form. Mr. Chair. These were Mr. Chair's glasses and his beret. I carefully put the two items in a side pocket on the knapsack. I continued down the hall, soon coming to a turn. I turned and continued to walk. But, soon I heard shuffling footsteps behind me. I looked back down the way I had come, and saw a lumbering figure coming my way. I yelped, turned and ran the other way. I could hear its growls and grunts from behind me, coming closer. Suddenly, I tripped over a loose piece of carpet. I winced when I felt my ankle turn in an odd way, sending a stinging pain up my leg. I struggled to my feet and started to limp/run away again. But all too soon, I tripped over something again. It was a stray barrel, probably placed there to hinder my escape.

"BARREL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I screamed at it. I looked over my shoulder and saw that the creature had gotten closer. I turned onto my back and scrambled backwards to try and get away. But, soon my back hit a dead end. I started to hyperventilate, and watched as the creature stopped in front of me. I tried to raise Alexibur, but my hands were shaking too much to hold him steadily. The creature raised its clawed hand over its head, and I could see nothing except malice and blood thirst in its black, beady eyes. I closed my eyes tightly, and screamed as loud as I could, and waited for it to strike. But, the creature's claws never touched me. I winced when I heard something heavy fall in front of me. Something or someone crouched down in front of me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I flinched away from the touch, scared that this person might hurt me.

"Don't be scared, I am not going to hurt you," a smooth, French accented voice said. I opened my eyes, and froze at what I saw. Crouching down in front of me was a man. And not just any man, this man seemed to be made of gold! Everything, from his skin to his clothes were a gold color, except for his eyes, those were a bright emerald green. I relaxed a little, knowing the man wouldn't hurt me. I grabbed Alexibur, and stood up. I almost fell again, because of my ankle. The man stepped forward and caught me before I could fall again.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

"It's nothing, just my ankle. I think I twisted it when I was running from that monster!" I said. The man's stern look softened slightly.

"Come on, I need to take a look at it to make sure it's not broken," He said, leading me into a room.

"I'm fine!" I whine, but I still sit on the edge of the bed. The man crouches down, removes my shoe, and gently grabs my foot. I wince and grit my teeth as another stinging pain shoots through my leg.

"Well, it's not broken. But, it is twisted pretty badly. My name is Stephano, by the way." I freeze when he says his name. _'_ _Stephano? Like, the statue that Pewdiepie named in his Amnesia: Abduction videos?_ _'_ I think to myself. Stephano stands up, and looks at me," What is your name?"

"Katelyn W-Waters," I stutter.

"Well, Katelyn, do you have any laudanum in that bag of yours?" I grab the knapsack, and rummage around in it.

"Umm, no, but I do have two sanity potions," I say. Stephano sighs, and then starts to loot the room. All he comes up with is another sanity potion, two small bottles of oil, and _one bottle of laudanum!_

"Here, drink this," Stephano says, handing me the laudanum. I take it, and uncork it. The potion is a greenish-blue color. I almost gag at the bitter taste, but manage to keep it down. Almost immediately, I feel a warm sensation start to grow on my foot, and then it melts away, along with the pain. I smile, and look up at Stephano. He's standing there with a roll of cloth bandages in his hand.

"Give me your foot. I'm going to wrap it up to keep it from twisting any further." I hold out my foot, and he starts to wrap it with the bandages," So, Katelyn, how did you get here? How did you get to Brennenburg, I mean,"

"Well, I woke up in one of the rooms. I found a note saying that I had been transported here when the magic holding this place together wavered and someone brought me here!"

"Did the note say who it was from?"

"All it said was Mr. C," I see a confused look grow on Stephano's face.

"It can't be, none of us knew you had come here at first. Mr. Chair couldn't have known of your arrival!" Stephano crosses his arms, and then turns to me," Can I see that note?" I nod, take the note out of my pocket, and hand it to him. He takes it, unfolds it, and then starts to read. A look of shock dawned on his face when he was done.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"This isn't Mr. Chair's handwriting! He can't even write in cursive! Someone else wrote this note!" Stephano says, balling up his hand into a fist, crushing the note.

"Then who did write it?" Stephano sighs, and then shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know, but whoever it was probably wrote this to lull you into a false sense of security by saying it was from Mr. Chair!"

"Come on, we should keep moving," I say, putting my shoe back on, and crossing over to the door. I push open the door, and step out into the hall, Stephano following. We head down the hall, looting every room we come to that wasn't locked. Soon, we come to the last room. I open and it and gasp at what I see. At least 10 barrels were in the room, and there was a man sitting on one of them. The man had raven-black hair, brown clothes, silver chains around his neck and wrists, and a pair of black sunglasses on his face. The man took his sunglasses off, revealing reddish-amber eyes.

"Barrel! What are you doing here?!" Stephano growls, raising his sword. Barrel smirks, hopping off the barrel he was sitting and crossing over to me.

"You know, such a young and pretty girl like yourself shouldn't be playing with such dangerous objects!" Barrel says, reaching for my sword. I push his hand away, and then placed my hand on his chest, pushing him back away from me.

"I'm 17, for your information!"

"Look Barrel, I'm going to ask this again. Why are you here?!"

"Well, I'm here to tell you that I am no longer the leader of the barrel army!" Barrel says, walking back to the middle of the room.

"What do you mean, 'no longer the leader?'" I ask.

"My comrades found a better person to call leader!" Barrel says, and then snaps his fingers. A hazy, see-through image appears beside Barrel. The image shows what I assume to be the dungeons. I can see a slouched figure in one of the cells. The figure is wearing an evergreen vest over a white dress shirt, dark brown pants, and black shoes. He seems to be bound to a wall by his wrists. The image has now zoomed in some, allowing me to see the man's face better. The man's face is very pale, his cheeks slightly sunken in. His eyes are chocolate brown, but very dull. I hear Stephano gasp, then say someone's name.

"Mr. Chair!" That's when it comes all comes together.

"What did you do to Mr. Chair?!" I yell.

Barrel smirks," I haven't done anything! Yet."

"You…I'LL KILL YOU!" Stephano yells, rushing forward, and plunging his sword into Barrel's stomach. But Barrel doesn't even flinch! It's like he isn't even there, like he's a projection. Barrel chuckles darkly, and then shoves Stephano away. The weird thing is, Barrel's hands don't go through Stephano.

"Look, you can save him. If can find him in three days time, we will not turn him into a barrel! Good luck!" Barrel snaps his fingers again, and I feel the floor under my feet fall away. Stephano and I then fall into the darkness.

 _Mr. Chair's P.O.V:_

I sat on the dirty floor of my cell, staring down at my lap. I brought my wrist up to my face, and began messing around with the shackle. I dropped my hand onto my lap, and looked up at the cell door. The Bro that was guarding the door was staring at me, malice and slight amusement glinting in its beady, black eyes. I dropped my vision back down to my lap. That's when I heard footsteps coming this way, but I kept my eyes on my lap. I heard the footsteps stop outside my door, and I heard the person say something to the Bro. I could tell by the tone and sound of his voice that it was a man. The door creaked open and the person walked over to me and kneeled down in front of me.

"Hey there, Chaise." The man said in a slightly nice tone. I glanced up and saw reddish-amber eyes behind a pair of black sunglasses. It was Barrel. I growled and turned away from him.

Barrel sighed," Look, I just came down here to give this to you." He brought out a loaf of bread from behind his back. I perked up at the sight of it, and tried to snatch it out of his hand. But, Barrel leaned back and held it far enough away to where I couldn't reach it.

"What's the magic word?" He asked teasingly.

I sighed, and quietly whispered," Please?" Barrel smiled and placed the bread in my hand.

"I also wanted to tell you that your friends are trying to come and save you. Just thought you should know," Barrel stood up and crossed back over to the door.

"Wait!" I cried out. This little bit of overexertion of my underused voice caused me to go into a coughing fit. Luckily, Barrel stopped to listen to what I had to say.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked him once I had caught my breath.

Barrel smirked," I couldn't let my _little brother_ starve! And besides, of what use are you to me if you're dead?"

He then left, closing and locking the door behind him. I sighed and took a bite out of the slightly stale bread, thinking about what Barrel had just said. I focused on what he had said about my friends trying to rescue me. I was especially happy that a certain half-man half-pig was coming to rescue me. Yes, I've had these sort of feelings for Piggeh ever since he saved me from the Bro when we were both young. I sighed again and leaned back against the wall, and closed my eyes. I just hoped that they would find me soon.

 _Chapter 2: Piggeh, Pewdie, and Cry_

(Katelyn's P.O.V.)

I groaned as I sat up, and a hand flew to the back of my head, which must have hit the stone floor when we fell through the floor. Just then I noticed that my vision was blurry, which meant that my glasses weren't on.I started to scramble around on the floor, until my hand touched something smooth and cold. I wrapped my hand around it, but it didn't feel like my glasses. I squinted my eyes, and my vision cleared some. The thing I was holding was a hand, a gold hand. I tracked the hand up to its owner. It was Stephano, and he seemed to be sleeping. I let go of his hand, and saw my glasses lying near his head. I grabbed them, and put them on. I stood up and looked around the room. It seemed to be a large kitchen. It was dimly lit with a few torches, the light making shadows dance on the walls, floor, and ceiling. There were a few meat hooks hanging from the ceiling, some still had carcasses on them, and I couldn't tell if they were human or not. I shuddered and turned away from those. I saw a large, wood counter-top kitchen island. There were large meat cleavers and kitchen knives on the wooden surface. I saw that there was also a large, plastic jug on the island as well. I picked it up and saw that it was halfway full of cold water. An 'evil' smirk grew on my face, and I turned back to the sleeping Stephano. I crossed over to him, and positioned myself to leap away at a moments notice. I tipped the jug, and the water rushed out onto Stephanos face. Stephano jerked awake, swinging his sword like a madman. I dropped the jug and hugged my sides, laughing like a crazy person.

Stephano turned and glared at me," What the heck, Katelyn! Are you trying to give my hypothermia or something?!"

"I'm sorry Stephano, but you have to admit, it was kind of funny!"

"Yeah Stephano, let the pretty lady have her fun!" A smooth, almost seductive voice says above us. I look up, and see a man hanging from one of the meat hooks by the back of his tattered, bubble-gum pink, long-sleeve sweater and. The mans hair was a shade of hot pink, and his eyes were a magenta color. Popping out of his hair were two light pink pig ears.

"Piggeh! How did you get up there?" Stephano asks the man.

"Well, I was just down here, flirting with Jennifer, when some Barrels came in and scared Jennifer away and put me on this hook!"

I climbed up onto the kitchen island, reached up and grabbed the back of his sweater, pulling him off of it. Piggeh landed on his feet, brushing off his sweater. He then turned to me.

"And who are you?~" He asked.

"My name is Katelyn, and I'm only 17. So, I'm pretty sure it would be like illegal or something to do 'it' with me."

"Age has never stopped me before!~" Piggeh purred, stepping really close to me. Stephano pushes him away, pointing his sword at the dead pig-man's chest.

"If you touch her, I will chop you up into bacon bits!"

Piggeh just shrugged his shoulders," I'm technically dead already, so it wouldn't hurt. Besides, even if you did chop me up, it would take you about five minutes to start missing me!"

"Whatever! Just leave her alone!"

Piggeh smirks," I can't make any promises, Stephano."

Stephano turns to me," Come on, we should go."

I nod, and we start to walk towards the exit. Before I can open the door, Piggeh calls out to us.

"Wait! Why are you leaving so quickly?" I turn back to him, annoyance starting to blossom in me.

"We're leaving you because Mr. Chair is in trouble and you would just be an annoying obstacle that would be keeping us from our goal!" I say, in an annoyed tone. I see shock and confusion surface on Piggeh's face.

"M-Mr. Chair is in trouble?!"

I turn to Stephano and ask him," Should I tell him?"

Stephano sighs, and then says" Go ahead."

So, I begin to tell Piggeh how I got here, that the Barrels had kidnapped Mr. Chair, and that we only had three days to rescue him. I reached into a pocket on my knapsack, and pulled out Mr. Chair's bloodied hat and broken glasses. Both Stephano and Piggeh gasped when I pulled them out.

"Where did you find those?!" Stephano asks me.

"I found them a before that Grunt started to chase me. I…may have stepped on the glasses and broken them, but it was on accident!"

"M-may I hold them?" Piggeh asks hesitantly. I nod and hand over the items. He takes them carefully; as if he would them damage more if he even touched them. I could see something other than his usual flirtatious glint in his eyes. I couldn't quite tell what it was though.

"We _have_ to save him!" Piggeh says, determination evident in his voice. Stephano and I nod in agreement, turning back to the door. I turn the doorknob, finding it locked.

"I found this key before the Barrels put me on the hook. I thought it was to this door, but I didn't know for sure." Piggeh states, pulling out a small, bronze key. I grab it from his hand and shoved it into the keyhole. I push the door, letting it swing open with a small _creak_. Stephano, Piggeh, and I then started to travel through the halls, looting any rooms we came across that were unlocked. Soon, we came to a fork in the hall. We choose the right side, since the right is almost always the right way to go in a maze. It ended in a dead end, the room at the end blocked by a large boulder.

"Jennifer! What are you doing here?" Stephano asks the boulder.

"I'm guarding the door for Pewdie and his friend, Cry!" The boulder says with enthusiasm. As if on cue, the door behind Jennifer opens.

"Are you sure about this, Pewds?" A deep voice says out loud.

"Don't worry about it Cry!" A happy, slightly Swedish accented voice replies, then says," Jennifer, you can move now!"

The boulder disappears, leaving in its place a young girl. The girl has waist-length black hair, pale skin, silver eyes, and when she smiled, I could see that her teeth were tinted a light gray. Jennifer turned, and threw her arms around Pewdie.

"I love you, Pewdie!" She chirps.

Pewdie rolls his eyes and wriggles out her grip," Whatever, you're too fat anyways!"

Jennifer just giggles and ignores the rude comment. I watch her skip away, leaving us to the two gamers. I hear a loud gasp behind me and see a blur run past me towards Stephano.

"STEPHANO!" The Swedish gamer cries out in joy, throwing his arms around the golden man. Stephano returns the bro hug, smiling slightly.

"Allos, Pewdie. We've been searching for you!" Pewdie then turned to Piggeh, his grin growing wider.

"Piggeh!" Piggeh just nodded in response, not saying his usual phrase of _'I'm pumped!'_ Pewdie noticed this and a confused look bloomed on his face.

"Are you ok, Piggeh?" He asked him.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine!" Piggeh said, donning a fake smile.

"Come on friend, tell us what's wrong," Cry demands.

"Well…ok, fine!" Piggeh says with a heavy sigh. He then starts to explain to the two YouTubers how I got here, that Mr. Chair had been kidnapped, and that we only had three days to rescue him. The two men stood in silence when Piggeh finished.

"So, what do we do now?" Pewdie asks, concern evident in his voice.

"Well, I think we should head downwards. Mr. Chair is being held in one of the cells in the dungeon." I said, motioning to a door with a sign above that said _'Stairs'._ The others nodded, and Stephano led us through the door.

 _Chapter 3: Confessions and New Allies_

It was turning to night, so we decided to rest in one of the rooms. Soon, the room we were in turned pitch black, only lit by the moonlight streaming in through the window. For some reason, I couldn't sleep. I sat up, and looked around the room. Cry was over in the corner, curled up in a ball. Pewdie was on the bed, and Stephano slept beside him, one arm wrapped around the Swedish man. I smiled when I saw that sight, it was really cute. But, Piggeh was nowhere to be seen. I stood up and picked up Alexibur, attaching him to my belt. I then went to the door, opening it quietly. I stepped out into the hall, looking down the hall to make sure it was safe. After I closed the door, I thought I heard something. I listened and it sounded like someone crying! I started to walk towards the source, making sure to look over my shoulder once in a while. Soon, I came to an open door, with light streaming through the crack. I opened the door some so that I could look in. I scanned the room, looking for anything suspicious. I noticed a figure on the window sill. I pushed the door open more, but not enough to announce my presence. That's when I saw that the figure had pig ears on the top of his head. It was Piggeh! I was about to ask him what he was doing, when I heard him say something.

"Why? Why did they have to take _him_?!" He said. His voice was very soft, and sounded sad. I could clearly see the tears on his face from the moonlight hitting his face. Then, with choked sob, Piggeh brought a hand up to his face, wiping away some stray tears, "Get a hold of yourself! Crying is not doing anything to save him. Besides, he probably doesn't even feel the same way…"

"What do you mean, 'doesn't feel the same way?'" I say, pushing my way into the room. Piggeh whips around and stares at me as if I had grown a second head.

"K-Katelyn! What are you d-doing here?" He asks, wiping more tears.

I walk over to him, and sit myself down next to him," You weren't in the room when I woke up. So, I started to search for you. And I find you alone, crying your eyes out!"

"I wasn't c-crying!" Piggeh denies, but I didn't buy it.

I put a hand on his shoulder," Piggeh, if there's something upsetting you; you know you can talk to me about it."

Piggeh grows quiet, and I can tell that he's mentally debating whether or not to tell me what's bothering him.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise!"

Piggeh then sticks out his pinkie finger, an embarrassed look on his face," Pinkie swear?"

I giggle, and then wrapped my pinkie around his," Pinkie swear."

"Ok, well you know how Mr. Chair has been kidnapped?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm really upset that the Barrels took him," Piggeh explains, more tears starting to form in his eyes again.

I nod," Ok, so you're just worried about your friend. Anything else?"

"Actually, yes. I'm not worried about him just because he's my friend. We're still friends don't get me wrong! But, there is another reason I'm worried about him," he says, casting his eyes down to his hands.

"Ok, what's the other reason?" I ask.

He mumbles something, but I can't make it out," Sorry, could you say that again?"

He says it again, but I still can't hear it," One more time?"

"I LOVE MR. CHAIR!" After he finishes yelling, he looks at me with teary eyes," I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scream like that!"

I just stare at him for a minute before saying," Y-you love Mr. Chair? As in _love love?_ _"_ He nods, then turns away and looks out the window.

"I understand if you don't want to have me as a friend anymore. Nobody would want a homo guy like me as their frien-"

I interrupt him," Piggeh, I never said I didn't want to be your friend anymore!"

"But, wouldn't it be weird, having someone like me be your friend?" He asks.

"Actually, I support gays and lesbians in my world. I'm bisexual, which means I can like either gender! So, in a way, I'm just like you!"

"Really?"

"Really! I think it's great that you like Mr. Chair," I say, a large smile on my face.

"But, what if he doesn't like me back?"

"How about this, when we rescue him, you can tell Mr. Chair that you like him. And if he doesn't like you back, then he doesn't like you back. Nothing to get teary eyed about!"

Piggeh nods, then points out the window," You know, we should get back to the others. It's almost morning!"

I look out the window, and see that the little bit of sky I can see is indeed turning lighter.

"Ok, let's go!"

 _{Le Time Skip Because I'm Lazy! DX}_

After we got back and woke everyone else up, we continued to head down. Soon, we came to a locked door, but we had a key, so I tried it. I opened the door, and found that the room was very dark. I squinted my eyes and looked closer. I could just see the silhouette of a person.

"Stephano, I think there's someone in there!" I whisper into the swordsman's ear. Stephano looks into the room, and sees the figure as well.

"Who's there?" He calls out. I hear someone yelp in surprise, there's a little bit of scrambling and then a candle is lit in the middle of the room. The room is still a little bit dark, but we can see it some. But the person I had seen was nowhere to be found. I noticed a closet to my left. I walked over to it and wrenched open its doors. A girl about my age tumbled out. I stepped back so that she could stand up. The girl had raven black hair that was braided down her back. Her large, doe-like eyes were reddish-amber. She was wearing a knee-length brown dress with thin silver stripes running down it. Her eyes showed her fear and nervousness.

"Who are you?" Pewdie asks, holding up his lantern to get a better look at her.

"M-my name is Bailey. I mean you no harm!"

"Yeah right! You're a Barrel; your entire race means us harm!" Piggeh growls, holding up a silver handgun.

My eyes widen when I see the weapon," No, don't shoot her!"

"Why shouldn't I?" Piggeh turned to me, rage clear in his eyes," HER RACE TOOK MR. CHAIR!"

"Please, I'm not a part of them!" Bailey pleads.

"What do you mean, 'not a part of them'?" Stephano asks, suspicion evident in his voice.

"I'll tell you, if you're willing to listen," Bailey says.

We all glance at each other, then back at her and nod, though Piggeh nodded rather reluctantly.

"Ok, well, you see, I don't have the mark. All barrels, when they turn 11, are branded with a mark of a barrel. Always on the left shoulder," Bailey rolls up her left sleeve, revealing that she does indeed not have it, " Well, in school, they had always taught us that the Bro Army was evil. But, whenever they showed pictures of you guys, I always thought you looked really nice! So, when it was time for me to get my brand, I decided that I wanted to join the Bro Army, so I ran away. As I ran down the halls, I could hear their last words that were yelled to me. They said that I would be seen as a traitor and that if they ever saw me in Barrel territory again, they would kill me. For six years, I searched for you guys, but whenever I tried to talk to you, you always either ignored me or threw me across the room!" She finished, sending a glare in Pewdie's direction. Pewdie gave an awkward chuckle and scratched the back of his neck, an embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

"So, you want to help us?" I ask.

Bailey nods," Yes, I know where they are keeping Mr. Chair."

"You do?!" Piggeh asks excitement evident in his voice.

"I do! I can only go with you as far as past the Aqueducts though."

I nod, and then turn to the others," You guys think we can trust her?"

"I think we can trust her. She seems like a pretty nice girl, like you!" Cry says, a smile peeking out past the sides of his masks. I blush slightly at this comment. I turn to the others.

"Do _you guys_ think we can trust her?"

"I think we can, it doesn't seem like she's lying," Piggeh says, glancing back at Bailey. Pewdie and Stephano glanced at and shrugged, but had slightly suspicious looks on their faces. I nodded and turned back to Bailey, who seemed to be staring into empty space.

"Bailey, we have decided to trust you. Lead the way!"

Bailey snapped back to reality, and nodded," Great, now follow me, we don't have much time!"

 _Chapter 4: The Aqueducts and Surprises_

We went down more staircases; soon we had to use our lanterns more frequently to just see two inches in front of our faces! Soon, we came to a locked door, with a sign that said _'Akvedukt_ ', which means Aqueducts in Swedish.

"So, is this the door to the Aqueducts?" Cry asks, glancing at the sign.

"Yeah, it says Aqueducts in Swedish!" Pewdie says, putting an arm around the American. I see Stephano throw a glare at Cry. I don't know what that was about.

"Remember, I can into the Aqueducts with you guys, but no further than that," Bailey says with a sad tone.

"Yeah, but we'll be fine! We know how to defend ourselves!" I say, reassuring her. Bailey smiles and nods turning to the door. She pulls out the bronze key we had gotten a while back. It unlocked the door and Bailey pushed it open. I gasped at what I saw. The room was a long hallway, and I couldn't even see the floor, since it was completely flooded with water. I saw boxes, large wood planks, and the occasional torso, leg, or arm floating in the water.

"Alright guys, let's go!" Bailey said, hopping onto a box that was floating nearby. The others and I followed, hopping from boxes to wood planks.

Soon, I saw the end door," Guys, we're almost there!"

The others gave cheers of excitement, and we continued on. The others made it to the door, and I was the last one. As I was preparing to jump from the box I was on, my foot caught on the edge. I gave a cry of surprise as I fell into the water, making a big splash.

"Katelyn!" The others called out. That's when I heard the sounds of something splashing behind me. I quickly scrambled to my feet, but my feet slipped on the moss growing on the floor, and I fell down again. I turned around and saw before me a horrible sight. The water monster, which was usually invisible, was now visible to me. It looked absolutely awful, with puke yellow scales, at least five eyes, and when it opened its mouth I saw two rows of sharp teeth. It roared and lunged at me, its eyes gleaming with blood-lust. I screamed and waited for to sink its teeth into me. But, it never seemed to reach me. That's when I heard a gun-shot, and the monster gave a final roar and fell to the ground. I turned and saw Bailey standing there, Piggeh's handgun in her hand.

"D-did you guys see it?!" I ask the men as I scramble up onto the landing. They shake their heads, but Bailey and Piggeh nod. I look at them in confusion. How can they see it, but the other two can't?!

"I've always been able to see them," Piggeh said with a shrug. I then turned to Bailey.

She sighed and said," Ever since I betrayed the Barrels, I've had the ability to see those monsters."

"Wait, 'ever since you betrayed the Barrels?' Wasn't that just a few years ago?" Cry asks.

Bailey nervously scratches the back of her neck," Well, you see, I have been able to get past this point before after leaving the Barrels."

"You have?! Why didn't you tell us before?" I ask her.

"I needed to be sure I could trust you guys!" She defended," The reason I can't go on now is because I usually use stealth and the shadows to sneak around. If I have you guys with me, I won't be able to use those tactics!"

I sighed, but nodded nevertheless," Alright, maybe we'll see each other again after we rescue Mr. Chair?"

Bailey smiled, then stepped forward, throwing her arms around me in a good-bye hug," We'll definitely see each other again!"

I'm shocked at first, but I then return the hug. In the back of my mind, the thought of each us dying started to grow, but I didn't say my thoughts out loud. Bailey pulled away, and then turned to the others.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye!" She said.

"Good-bye, Bailey!" They said in unison, lunging forward and pulling her into a group hug. I could see the shocked look that was on her face, but it soon turned into a smile, and she returned the hug. They let her go, and she walked past me and stood at the water's edge. She turned back and gave us all a final wave, before hopping onto a box that was floating in the water. The rest of us turned to the door, and pressed our hands to it. And then as if we had all come to a silent agreement, we pushed the door open.

We spawned in a long hallway that was dimly lit with a few torches on the wall.

"I hate corridors!" Pewdie whined, fear evident in both his voice and eyes.

"Don't worry Pewdie, I'll protect you!" Stephano assured the Swede, putting an arm around the gamer's shoulders. Pewdie looked up into the swordsman's emerald eyes, a smile on his face.

"Thanks, Stephano!"

And so, we started to head down the corridor. Soon, I became aware of a small trembling under my feet. I stopped and listened, and I could hear the torches rattling in their brackets.

"Hey, does anyone else feel the floor shaking?" I ask the group. They stop and listen, keeping an eye on the corridor incase anything came charging at us. That's when the floor started to shake harder, dust and rocks starting to fall from the ceiling.

"RUN!" I yelled above the rumble, starting to run. The others bolted after me, yelps of occasional pain whenever rocks or wood hit them escaping from their mouths. I turn back and see Piggeh lagging behind. I looked up and saw an avalanche of boulders start to tumble down.

"PIGGEH!" I cry out. Thanks to my warning, Piggeh stopped just in time so that the boulders didn't crush him. I felt someone grab me by the back of my shirt, pulling me away from the falling debris. After a minute or two, the dust settles and I can see that the rocks have made a wall between us and Piggeh.

"Piggeh! Are you alright?" I call out, hoping to get a response. After a long pause, I hear coughing coming from the other side of the wall.

"I-I'm ok!" Piggeh called back.

We rush forward and start to shift some of rocks, trying to get to Piggeh. I can hear him doing the same on the other side. After about seven minutes of this, I found that our attempts were fruitless.

"Friends, I don't think we're going to be able to move these!" Cry says; sweat streaming down his face from behind his mask.

"What are we going to do?" Pewdie asks, a worried look in his eyes.

"Guys, how about I head back the way we came and try to find Bailey?" Piggeh suggests.

"I think that would be best," Stephano agrees.

"Alright, I'll try a find a way to loop back around to you guys and try to find Bailey!" I hear his footsteps fade away. I turn to the others and shrug my shoulders.

"I guess we keep going," I say, walking past them to a door. We continue down the corridor, looting any unlocked rooms we came upon. In one of the rooms, I saw something glinting in the corner of my eye. I walked over and picked it up. It was a dagger, with a steel blade and a golden hilt. Embedded in the hilt was a light blue crystal. The crystal's color reminded of my friend Crystal's eyes. I put it in my sack, thinking it might come in handy later on. Soon, we came to a large set of doors.

"Alright guys, weapons out, we don't know what we'll be facing in here," I say, holding Alexibur in my right hand. Stephano took out his sword; Pewdie tightened his hold on a crowbar he had found and Cry held up a sledgehammer. I nodded and pushed open the doors, rushing into the room. What I saw made me stop in my tracks. Sitting there on his knees, chained to the floor by his wrists, was Mr. Chair.

"Mr. Chair!" Pewdie called out. Mr. Chair's head snapped up and his face brightened considerably when he saw us.

"Bros!" He called back, a smile crossing his face. We started to run towards him, but we were stopped about halfway by some invisible barrier. I stood up again, because the force of being pushed back by the barrier had made me fall on my butt, and pressed my hand against the barrier. It warped under my touch, but it wouldn't break no matter how hard I pressed. I stopped when I saw something move behind Mr. Chair. It was Barrel, and he walked around to the front, looking at us with a confident smirk on his face.

"Barrel, what is this?!" I scream.

Barrel chuckles darkly," You see, Bros, when I said you had three days to find Mr. Chair, I lied."

"YOU WHAT?!" Stephano screamed.

Barrel reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened the box and pulled out a syringe filled with some sort of brown liquid. I gasped at the sight of it and started to swing Alexibur at the barrier. The others started to try and break the barrier as well. Barrel turned to Mr. Chair and stood down in front of him. Mr. Chair stood up, growled and tried to bite Barrel.

"Seems I didn't feed you enough!" Barrel says with amusement. He then leans closer to Mr. Chair and says something that shocks me.

"I'm sorry, _little brother_ ," Barrel then plunges the syringe into Mr. Chair's neck. Mr. Chair gave a cry of pain as the brown liquid traveled into his veins. He falls to his knees again, his hair falling in his face. I stop hitting the barrier to watch what happens. I see Mr. Chair's back rise and fall with every fast breath that he took. Then, he throws his head back and a blood-curdling screech left him, and I could I could see the pain written on his face. After a minute or two of screaming, Mr. Chair puts his head down, his breathing starting to slow down. I saw his hair start to change color, from dark brown to pitch black. He picks his head up and opens his eyes and I gasp. Mr. Chair's eyes, instead of being a warm brown color, they were a bright shade of red. Then, I hear something that chilled me straight to the bone. A low, cold laugh. That's when I saw Mr. Chair's back shaking again. But, it wasn't from pain or crying. It was from laughter, the laugh reverberating throughout the otherwise silent room. Barrel stepped forward and took the shackles off of Mr. Chair's wrists. Mr. Chair stood up, rubbing his wrists.

"You know, those were way too tight!" He snaps at Barrel.

"I'm sorry, brother," Barrel says quietly.

"Don't call me that! From now on, you will call me Chaise, is that clear?" Mr. Chair asks.

"Yes, br-I mean, Chaise."

"Good," Mr. Chair then turns and looks at us," I'll deal with you four later." He then snaps his fingers, and I feel something hit the back of my head. In the haze that follows, I hear the others fall to the floor. Then I see Mr. Chair standing over me, his now amber eyes glinting coldly. He rises his foot, then brings it down on my head.

 **{A.N: I will be still be calling Mr. Chair… Mr. Chair while he's a barrel. It just seems easier. If you have a problem with that, then deal with it! And the whole next chapter will be in Piggeh's P.O.V. Bah-bye!}**

 _Chapter 5: Saving Him_

 _{Piggeh's P.O.V.}_

I hurried through the halls, trying to find Bailey. I slammed open a door to yet another empty room. I sighed, and ran my fingers through my hair. Everything, everything was going wrong! First Mr. Chair had been kidnapped and I didn't know about it, and then when we were on our way to save him, an avalanche separated me from the others. And now, I couldn't find Bailey.

"Crap…" I whispered. I walked over to the desk and sat next to it. It wasn't fair, the one person I actually, truely loved, and he had to be kidnapped! I could feel tears start to build up in my eyes. Just as they were about to fall, the door burst open again. I looked up and saw Bailey standing, panting like she had been running.

"Bailey! What's wrong?" I ask her, crossing over to her.

"Katelyn… and the… others… were caught!" She choked out in-between pants.

"What?!" I say.

She finally caught her breath and said," Katelyn and the others, they've been caught. Barrel apparently was lying when he said that you guys had three days to rescue Mr. Chair. Barrel put a barrier separating the others and Mr. Chair. Then, Barrel…Barrel t-turned…"

"Just tell me already!" I say in desperation.

"BarrelturnedMr. Chair intooneofhim!" Bailey said quickly. She braced herself for an outburst of anger, but it never came. I just stared at her.

"Where are they?"

"Huh?"

"Where are Katelyn and the others?" I ask again.

"Oh! Follow me!" She then runs out of the room, me right on her heels.

Soon, we stopped outside a room with an iron door. Bailey turned to me and handed me a small bronze key.

"This is the key to this door," She says," Make sure you can save them!"

"I will," I say.

"Alright, look, I have to go. Take these as well, you might need them," Bailey then hands me some laudanum and a sanity potion.

"Thanks, Bailey, for everything you've done."

Bailey smiles, and then pushes me towards the door," Go! You shouldn't be lingering!"

As I push the key into the keyhole, I hear her footsteps fading away. I push open the door, and I'm met with a horrible sight. Sitting in the middle of the room, was a large cage. And in that cage, were my friends. Katelyn was leaning against the bars, facing away from me. Cry was over in one of the corners of the cage, just looking at his lap. And Pewdie was curled up on Stephano's lap, sobbing into the swordsman's shoulder. Stephano had his chin resting on top of Pewdie's head, a sad look on his face.

"Guys!" I say, catching their attention.

"Piggeh!" Katelyn cries as she whips around, reaching through the bars. I could tell she had been crying, since her eyes were red and there were dried tear tracks on her cheeks.

"What happened?" I ask.

Katelyn begins to explain what happened; tears beginning to fall again as she described how pained Mr. Chair had looked as he was being turned into a barrel.

"I have to save him," I say, looking into Katelyn's eyes.

"I know," She replies, and then points to a desk across the room," In that desk, is my bag. And in my bag, is a dagger that I picked up. Take it and try to save him, for all of us"

I nod and cross over to the desk. I grab the bag and reach into it, pulling out the dagger. After I hooked it to my belt, I walk over to the door. Before I leave, I gave them all of the laudanum that Bailey gave me. They're all looking at me, pleading looks on their faces. I give a final nod and a small smile, and then walk over to the door and step out into the hallway.

I run through the halls, looking for the large double doors that Katelyn had described. Soon, I heard grunts and shuffling feet ahead of me. I slow down and hide around a corner. I look around it and almost scream at what I see. At least five Bros, all guarding the doors behind them. I pull out my gun, and take one deep breath before stepping out of my hiding spot. I whistle to get their attention, and they start to come at me. I raise my gun, and focus on the head of one of them. I pull the trigger and the gunshot echoes through the hall. I aim at another and pull the trigger again. Soon, all five were on the floor dead. The doors opened and three barrels came out, looks of shock on their faces. I smirked and aimed my gun at one of the barrel's leg. I pulled the trigger, and the barrel gave a cry of pain as the bullet entered his calf. I sent another bullet into one of the other barrel's arm. The last bullet I sent into the last barrel's chest. All three of them lay on the floor, moaning in pain. I walked past them, taking care to step on their fingers as I went. I pushed open the doors and stepped into the room. Mr. Chair was sitting on a throne-like chair in the middle of the room, an amused look on his face. His now red eyes gleamed with malice.

"So, this is what they send to defeat me? A dead pig, really?!" He then starts to laugh manically. I just stood there, trying to keep my breathing steady. Eventually, his laughs die away, and he stood up. He walked over to me and stood about five feet away. He held up his hand, and I felt something close on my throat. I began to choke, gasping desperately for air. I twisted and turned, trying to break his grip. Soon, my vision started to become blurry, my struggling getting weaker. Just as black started to creep into my vision, the crushing pressure on my neck vanished. I fell to my knees, clutching my sore neck, trying to get air in my lungs again.

"Pathetic…" Mr. Chair scoffed. He walked back over to his throne, sitting down with a huff. I shakily get to my feet, my chest heaving. I look into his eyes, and see nothing but malice. Mr. Chair seemed to study me with mild interest, as if I was an old, crumbled up piece of paper. He yawned and raised his hand again. Large splinters of wood appeared out of thin air, some with nails sticking out them. With a snap of his fingers, Mr. Chair sent the splinters flying at me. I just stood there, not wanting to fight back, not wanting to hurt him. I winced as the splinters cut into my skin as they flew past; a few of them even imbedded themselves into my arms and chest.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" Mr. Chair asked harshly.

"I-I don't want to hurt you," I replied. Mr. Chair stood up again and walked over to me until he was just inches away.

"You don't want to hurt me? Why not?" He asked in an almost condescending tone, which is a bit ironic since he was at least 5 inches shorter then me. He stepped back a few feet, then raised his foot and kicked me straight in the stomach. I flew back, my head hitting the stone wall with a dull _crack!_ I slid down to the floor, one hand clutching my now sore head, while the other cradled my pained midsection. Mr. Chair crossed over to me and started to kick me repeatedly. I keeled over after the first kick, pain rushing through my body with each kick. Soon, he grew bored of kicking me and started to walk back to his throne. I sat up, tears now racing down my face. I clutched my stomach with one hand, while the other went to the dagger that was still tied to my belt. I untied it and held it out in front of me, its silver blade gleaming in the torchlight. I could see my reflection in it. My horrible, pathetic reflection.

I scrambled to my feet, and called out to Mr. Chair," Hey!"

He turned back to look at me," What?"

I take a deep breath, and placed the tip of the dagger on my neck. I see his eyes widen in shock at what I was about to do. The tears continued to fall as I sent silent apologies to my bros that I had failed. _'I'm sorry Katelyn, Stephano, Pewdie, and Cry. Mr. Chair…I'm sorry that I couldn't save you! I'm sorry that I failed you! I'm sorr-'_

"NO!" My thoughts were interrupted by a loud yell and the dagger being pulled out of my hand. I opened my eyes and saw Mr. Chair standing there, the dagger now on the other side of the room.

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Despite the fact that he was yelling, I could tell that this was the Mr. Chair that I knew. Mr. Chair closed his eyes and backed away, clutching at his head, muttering words that I couldn't make out, but I could tell that some of them were in a harsh tone while others were in a softer tone. It almost as if he was fighting with himself. I knew that this was my chance, so I took out a sanity potion and tackled Mr. Chair to the ground. He writhed under me, trying to throw me off. I uncorked the potion and forced open his mouth, emptying the potion into his mouth. Despite the evil voice in his head telling him not to, he swallowed the liquid. In my desperation to get him back, I leaned done and put my lips on his. After a few minutes, though it felt like hours, I felt him actually start to kiss back! I leaned back, and stared at him, seeing what he would do. He finally opened his eyes, and instead of being red, they were now a warm brown and his hair was back to dark brown.

"Piggeh?" He asked in a whisper. I gave a choked laugh out of pure relief, and I put my lips on his again. He squeaked in shock as our lips connected for a second time, but he soon melted into it. After we separated, Mr. Chair just stared at me, a deep blush on his cheeks. He gasped when he sees the cuts on my face and the bruises on my neck.

"Piggeh, what happened?" He asked," Wait, d-did I do this?"

I could see his eyes start to tear up as he recalled what had happened. I wiped away the tears that had started to fall.

"Chaise, it isn't your fault," I reassured him.

"No, it's all my fault!" Mr. Chair sobbed. I sat up and pulled him onto my lap, holding him close. He just sobbed onto my shoulder, wetting my sweater with tears. But, I didn't care about that. I just wanted to him to be happy, not bawling his eyes out!

"Chaise, please look at me," I said, gently grabbing his chin in-between my index finger and thumb, forcing him to look up. His chocolate brown eyes were slightly red from his crying.

"Percy..." He whimpered. I had only heard him say my human name once before now.

"Yes, Chaise?" I asked. He cast his eyes down to his lap. He then mumbled something, but it was too quiet for me to hear.

"Could you say that again?"

"I love you!" He whispered.

"One more time!"

"I LOVE YOU!" He finally said, loud enough so that I could hear. My ears went flat against my head at the loud outburst. Mr. Chair must have seen me flinch, because he pushed me away.

"Chaise…" I say quietly. He turns his head back to look at me. I lean forward and our lips meet once again. He almost immediately melts into it. For a couple of minutes, we just sit there, enjoying each other's company. When the kiss ends, I look into his brown eyes, which are now sparkling with happiness and love.

"Chaise, I love you very much. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise! Now, could you help me find a key?" He nods and climbs off of my lap. I stand up, my limbs screaming in protest. I walk over to where Katelyn's dagger lay on the floor, picking it up and tying it back to me belt. I then start to search the room, looking for anything that might work as a key. I sigh in defeat, since I had not been able to find anything. I turn back to Mr. Chair, who's standing behind me, holding something in his hand.

"Did you find something?" I ask him. He nods and uncurls his fingers. Sitting there in his palm is a little hollow needle. A smile blooms on my face as I take it from him.

"Let's go save our friends!" He cheered, a wide grin plastered on his face. I lead the way over to the doors, past the fallen enemies, and down the corridor back to the room where our friends were being held.

A few minutes later, we arrive outside the room. I push the door open and step into the room. Our friends look up at the sound of the door opening. At first there's silence, as they take in the fact that Mr. Chair was with me. But then, they all give cries of joy. I rush forward and jab the hollow needle into the padlock. I wriggle it around until there's a small _click_ and the padlock falls away. The door swings open and they rush out, pulling Mr. Chair and I into a group hug.

"So, I assume that you won?" Katelyn asks. We all laugh at her joke and separate. Stephano takes the lead and walks out of the room, checking the hall to make sure it's safe. As we walk, I notice that Stephano and Pewdie are holding hands. I smile and look over to Mr. Chair. He smiles back and intertwines our fingers.

 _Chapter 6: Back Home_

 _(Katelyn's P.O.V.)_

We soon came to the front doors. I turned back to the others and saw sad looks on their faces. Cry walked up and stood next to me.

He turned back to Pewds," Are you coming?"

Pewdie shakes his head and steps closer to Stephano," I'm sorry, Cry. But I'm going to stay here with Stephano. Hope you don't mind?"

Cry just stands there for a minute, not a single word leaving his mouth. He then takes a deep breath and says," Alright, but will I ever see you again?"

Pewdie shrugs his shoulders. Just then, Mr. Chair steps up, a red book clutched in his hand and says," Actually, I found something in this book that could allow you and Katelyn to come and see us again anytime you want!"

I see Cry's eye light up behind his mask. He then turns to me and asks," Do you want to try it?"

I nod and Mr. Chair smiles, leading all of us to a small parlor room adjacent to the front entrance hall. We all get in a circle just in front of the fireplace in the parlor room.

"Alright. Let's see," Mr. Chair opens his book and skims through the pages before stopping on one particular page," Katelyn, do have any kind of charm that we can use?"

I think for a minute before something popped into my head," My necklace!"

I reach under my shirt and pull out a necklace, the thread made out of braided rope and a small wood chip hanging off of it. I pull it up and over my head and hand it to Mr. Chair. He nods and takes it, holding it in one hand while holding the book with the other.

"Okay. Everyone hold the wood piece with one hand," We all lean forward and grab the wood chip, our fingers almost touching," Now, in your heads repeat _'Alexander, we beg of you'_ six times for each of us."

I close my eyes and repeat the phrase in my head six times. I open my eyes again and see that everyone is staring at the wood piece. I look at Mr. Chair and notice something strange on his left arm. It looks like a line, but it was glowing a dark green and slowly traveling down his arm. I look at everyone else and notice that they, too, have the glowing line on their left arms. I look down at my own left arm and see that I have it too! Soon, all six glowing lines reach the piece of wood, wrapping around it. After about thirty seconds, the six glowing lines: dark green, gold, neon blue, neon green, pink, and dark blue, dissipate and leave the wood, now with the mark of a Brofist on it. Everyone releases the necklace and Mr. Chair hands it back to me. I bring it down over my head and rest the wood piece against my chest.

Mr. Chair then turns to Cry," Do you have anything we can use?"

Cry falls silent for a minute, before reaching up and pulling off his mask. I gasp slightly as I see his face. His face was pale, but had freckles dotting his nose and cheeks. His deep, sapphire blue eyes gleamed slightly with excitement and nervousness behind a pair of black, plastic-frame glasses. His wavy, dark brown hair fell down in his face, but he just brushed it away. The only thing that didn't look normal was a long, light pink crescent scar that ran from the top of his left eyebrow to his chin.

"Cry…..you look so amazing!" I comment and he smiles slightly and a rosy blush blooms on his face. He holds out his mask and we all grab its edges. We repeated the process we used for my necklace, the six glowing lines wrapping around the poker face mask. When the lines disappear, the mask looks the same, but the ends of the straight mouth look slightly turned up, as if it were smiling. Cry takes it back and pulls it on, resting it on top of his head. We all stand up and walk back out into the entrance hall. I grab one of the handles of the door while Cry grabs the other. We look back at our friends and give a final wave. They wave back and we turn back to the door. At the same time, we pull it open, a bright, white light spilling into the room. I take a deep breath, then step into the light, and….

I sit up in my bed, the covers wrapped tightly around my legs. I look around the room and see that I'm back in my room. At first, I think that all of what had just happened was just a dream. I check the alarm clock that sits on my bedside table. 12:30 p.m. I sigh and go to lay back down, when I feel something around my neck. I bring up a hand and feel a circular object on my chest. I quickly turn on my lamp and hold the object up to the light. It was my necklace, with the braided rope and wood chip hanging off of it, a Brofist engraved into it. I smile and turn my lamp back off, pulling the covers over my shoulders. I grasp the wood chip in my hand, my eyes slowly shutting again, a smile lingering on my face.

 _Epilogue_

(? P.O.V.)

A small light could be seen at the end of a long, dark hallway. The light soon grew larger, soon revealing a figure holding a lantern. The figure was a young woman, her crystal blue eyes glinting with fear. Her slightly pale skin seemed to glow slightly from the lantern light shining on it. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. The girl continued on her way, until she heard what sounded like footsteps behind her. She gasped and turned off her lantern, cramming it into the bag she had with her. She looked to her left and saw a door. She opened it, and then closed it silently behind her. She noticed a closet across the room from her. She ran over to it and climbed in, keeping the door open slightly to see out. The footsteps stopped outside the room, the door opening. The figure of something or someone stepped in and began to loot the room. The girl slapped a hand over her mouth to not make a noise when she noticed the figure walk over to the closet. The doors flew open and the girl gave a yelp of fear as light hit her eyes. When she looked at the figure, she gasped. Standing there was a man. He had tanned skin. Warm brown eyes looked at her from behind a pair of black, plastic frame glasses. His dark brown, almost black hair was wavy and he had _VERY_ floofy bangs. He was wearing a black shirt underneath a red flannel. The girl recognized this man. He was a very famous YouTuber and she was subscribed to him back in the real world. It was Markiplier, in the flesh.

"Who are you?" Mark asked as he saw the girl.

"M-my name is Kyrstin," Kyrstin climbed out of the closet and stood in front of Mark. Mark gave her a warm smile. Kyrstin found herself blushing when he smiled.

"So, how did you get here?"

"Well, I went to sleep one night in my bed back at my house. But when I woke up, I was here!"

Mark nodded," That happened to me as well!"

"Do you know how we got here?"

"Nope. Not a single clue!"

Kyrstin sighed, and then adjusted the strap of her bag, which had been digging into her shoulder. The room then descended into a slightly awkward silence. Kyrstin's eyes roamed around the room, not wanting to make eye contact with Mark.

Mark cleared his throat," You know what I think?"

"Hmm?"

"I think that we should team up. We could roam this castle, looking for a way out together!"

Kyrstin looked down at the floor and thought about this for a second. If she teamed up with Mark, she could have the chance of a lifetime to get to know her favorite YouTuber. But, she had also seen Mark's Amnesia videos, and she knew what usually happened to him in those videos. Kyrstin looked back up and nearly laughed at what she saw.

Mark was on his knees, hands held together and in front of his face. His eyes were wide, a hopeful glint visible in the pools of dark brown. Kyrstin sighed, and then smiled.

"Ok. I'll team up with you!"

"Yes!" Mark jumped to his feet and swept Kyrstin up into a hug. A bright red blush raced across Kyrstin's face. Mark put her down and laughed slightly when he saw the blush on her face. This made her blush even more.

Mark turned to the door and walked over to it," Come on, we need to get moving if we want to find a way out of this place!"

Kyrstin nodded and followed him out into the hall. They walked down the hall a little ways, looting any unlocked rooms they came across. Soon they came to the end of the hall, which forked two ways. The left fork was well lit and looked more inviting than the right fork, which only had one torch illuminating it. Sitting in front of Mark and Kyrstin was a small box, nothing really special about it. Mark gasped in delight and ran over to it, scooping it up into his arms.

"TINY BOX TIM!"

Kyrstin was confused for a moment, until a memory ignited in her mind. In Mark's play through of "A Late night Drink", he had befriended a box that was smaller than the others. He had named it Tiny Box Tim. Mark set the box down and stepped back, staring down at it as if he was waiting for something. Kyrstin looked down at the box in confusion, then up at Mark.

"Tim, she's not gonna hurt you. She's a friend!"

"Mark, why are you-?!" 

Kyrstin cut herself off as the box began to glow. It grew taller and morphed into a slightly human shape. When the box stopped glowing, in its place stood a boy that was just slightly shorter than Kyrstin. He had mousy brown hair, baby blue eyes, and a brown t-shirt and brown shorts. Kyrstin just stood in there shock. The boy turned to Mark and wrapped his arms around him.

"Hey there, Mark!" He chirped. Mark chuckled and returned the hug. Mark then turned to Kyrstin.

"Kyrstin, this is Tiny Box Tim. Tim, this is Kyrstin!"

Tim turned to Kyrstin and looked at her for a moment, before wrapping his arms around her too," It's nice to meet you, Kyrstin!"

Kyrstin stood there for a moment, staring into his child-like eyes, before she smiled and returned the hug. After the introductions, the trio took the left fork of the hallway. Tim was going on about things that happened in the castle since the last time that Mark was here, his arms wrapped around Mark's right arm. Kyrstin giggled and walked ahead of them slightly. She still couldn't believe that this was happening. She had met Markiplier and was working with him to find a way out of here. This was going to be fun.


End file.
